


liminal (in the middle)

by shineemyheart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Romance, aziraphale loves crowley's eyes, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineemyheart/pseuds/shineemyheart
Summary: Usually, Crowley has to be somewhat drunk to take his sunglasses off.There’s two reasons he wears them:1. Humans are deeply unsettled by his eyes.2. Crowley is convinced that his eyes would give his feelings away for Aziraphale.





	liminal (in the middle)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this little thing I wrote on tumblr (you can find me there at jjongleurs)

Usually, Crowley has to be somewhat drunk to take his sunglasses off.

There’s two reasons he wears them:

1\. Humans are deeply unsettled by his eyes.

2\. Crowley is convinced that his eyes would give his feelings away for Aziraphale.

So he wears his sunglasses whenever he’s not alone. He only takes them off in the company of Aziraphale, when he’s had just enough to drink so that he begins to think it wouldn’t be so bad if Aziraphale knew how he felt. After all, how could he not know already?

Aziraphale never wanted to cross any boundaries before the Apocalypse that wasn’t, so he never pushed for Crowley to take them off. He simply reveled in the moments he did.

Afterwards, however, Aziraphale became braver. He and Crowley had continued much the same, going to lunches and dinners and strolling through the park. They always did end up at the back of the shop, a glass of wine or cup hot chocolate in hand.

Aziraphale started asking him to take off his shades. Crowley hesitated at first, but slowly relented. After a while, it was almost routine. They’d walk in through the front of the shop, and somewhere between the closing of the doors and the pouring of the first glass of wine Crowley’s shades would be gone.

Then, one day, in the liminal space that is the stacks of books between the front door and the back of the shop, Aziraphale gently stops Crowley mid-stride.

“Have I ever told you,” he says in a soft tone as if to not scare Crowley away, “that you have lovely eyes?”

Carefully, Aziraphale slips the glasses off his face. It’s the second time anyone besides himself has taken his shades off, the first being Hastur stripping him of them in the Bentley. He’d felt naked then, vulnerable and open, it was a horrifying, sinking feeling to have the veneer between him and the world taken away without his permission.

This time with Aziraphale gently placing the glasses on a nearby table, never breaking eye contact, it feels different. Better. He still feels vulnerable, but it’s the good kind of vulnerability. He feels safe.

Aziraphale is looking at him, really looking at him, and he knows. And that’s okay. Crowley wants him to know.

Crowley reaches out to Aziraphale, and, as always, he’s ready to meet him in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> someday I'll write a full length fic lol
> 
> kudos and comments really go a long way in motivating me to write!!
> 
> feel free to drop a request in my tumblr inbox at jjongleurs. 
> 
> someday I'll finally figure out how to insert links that work here :')


End file.
